Development of long term evolution (LTE) connectivity together with an increase in smart phone usage has enabled users to remain connected in a “virtual space.” Applications running on smart phones have contributed to this state, by providing a richer content for users, such as real-time video, e-mail, instant messaging, etc. As usage increases and network resources become constrained, it becomes desirable to evaluate quality of experience of applications in LTE networks from a user perspective. However, conventional approaches fail to effectively evaluate service quality and quality of experience from mobile application and user satisfaction perspectives.